memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan ale
Romulan ale is a highly intoxicating alcoholic beverage of Romulan origin with a characteristic blue color (this can range from a pale sky blue to a dark midnight blue, depending on the "vintage"). It takes a while to ferment and is also used for medicinal purposes. ( ) Although it has been illegal in the Federation from at least the early 2280s to the late 2370s, in actual practice the majority of Starfleet officers had sampled it at one point or another. A rare exception was Admiral William Ross. ( ) Admiral James T. Kirk received a bottle of Romulan ale, dated 2283, as a birthday gift from Doctor Leonard McCoy in 2285. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk was able to procure some for his crew, and served it at a state dinner with Gorkon in 2293. When pressed by one of the Klingons on its illegality, he wryly noted it was, "one of the advantages of being a thousand light years from Federation headquarters." ( ) In 2362, Fallit Kot hijacked a shipment of Romulan ale. He was sentenced to eight years in a Romulan labor camp. ( ) In 2366, the replicators aboard the were not capable of replicating Romulan ale, it would require programming the devices with the molecular structure of the beverage. The recipe was not readily available due to the lack of communication and information between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. ( ) Romulan ale is even a challenge for species as stout as the Klingons, who are usually quite resistant to the effects of alcohol. After drinking a sizable amount of Romulan ale in celebration of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi's wedding in 2379, Worf, obviously suffering its effects, stated that "Romulan ale should be illegal", to which Geordi La Forge replied, "It is." ( ) Romulan ale briefly became legal in the Federation during the Dominion War when the embargo was lifted, due to the alliance between the Federation and the Romulans. However, by 2379, Romulan ale was again prohibited in some manner. ( ; ) Background Information There was also a blue drink in which may have been Romulan ale. Kali-fal may be the Romulan name for 'Romulan Ale' - they both appear to be bluish liquids that pack a wallop. In the script for , it states that when Kirk and McCoy drink Romulan Ale, it is an "instant drunk." The Las Vegas Star Trek Experience sold bottles and six-packs of "Romulan Ale", a blue lager-style beer made by Central American brewery Cerveceria La Constancia on exclusive license from Paramount Pictures. In real life there are some who have made their own "Romulan Ale", for instance a mixture of Bacardi® rum, Everclear® alcohol, and Blue Curaçao liqueur, at equal amounts with no diluting liquid (rated at 134-proof). Another known mix is Blue Curaçao, Creme de Banana and cream soda/ginger ale. Romulan ale has always appeared some tint of blue, except in Star Trek Nemesis, when it appeared brownish colored. This is either a continuity violation or an introduction of a new type of ale not seen onscreen before. Romulan ale appears to occupy a status in the Federation similar to Cuban cigars in the United States. The Romulan ale bottle seen in was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. References * * ''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** Category:Beverages de:Romulanisches Ale